1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall-mounted over-bed hospital lighting fixture of the type which provides illumination of the head of the bed and is characterized by the provision of a rotatable lamp incorporated in the housing of the device which may be used as a patient reading lamp, as a physician's examining lamp and also as a variable room illumination lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall-mounted bed lighting fixtures are well known in the art. Such fixtures generally have a horizontal flat prismatic lens through which illumination from the interior of the housing is directed to the head of the bed which is mounted immediately therebeneath. The provision of patient examining lights and reading lamps which are mounted on the wall is also well known.
The present invention differs from prior fixtures in that both lighting fixtures are totally enclosed within a wall-mounted housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,540 discloses a safety light with a switch responsive to interfering movement of an IV rod, or the like, which interrupts power to a bed-elevating motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,222 shows a pivotal wall mounting for a bed light wherein the fixture is hinged to a mounting plate with a leaf hinge. The present invention provides an improved pivotal mounting which does not require a leaf hinge and is more easily installed than prior fixtures of this type. A room may be completely finished and painted before the fixture is set into place, preventing damage to the paint or to the fixture. The bracket then serves as an integral part of the safety interlock.